militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air and Coastal Defense Command (Thailand)
|allegeance = |branch= Royal Thai Navy |type = Combined arms |role = Anti-aircraft warfare Artillery Coastal defence |size = 15,000http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/world/thailand/marines.htm |command_structure2 = |garrison = Air and Coastal Defense Command headquarters, Sattahip, Chonburi |old_name = |nickname = "สอ.รฝ." (ACDC) |honneur = |battles=* South Thailand insurgency * Cambodian–Thai border dispute |inscriptions = |anniversaries = 13 August |decorations = |equipement = |commander = |commander_label = |commander1 = Admiral Luechai Rutdit |commander1_label = Commander- in-chief |commander2 = Radm.Utai Chewasutti }} The Royal Thai Naval Air and Coastal Defense Command or ACDC ( Or ( ) are the counter-air defence of the Royal Thai Navy.The unit is composed of the 1st Air Defense Regiment, 2nd Air Defense Regiment, 1st Coastal Defense Regiment, and Combat Logistics and Support Regiment. History Coastal Defence Command was formed in 1992 under the control of the Royal Fleet Headquarters, with one coastal defence regiment and one air defence regiment. Personnel were initially drawn from the Royal Thai Marine Corps, but are now being recruited directly. The First Coastal Defence Regiment is based near the Marine Corps facility at Sattahip. The First Air Defence Regiment was near the Naval Air Wing at Utapao. Coastal Defence Command was greatly expanded in 1992, following the government's decision in 1988 to charge the RTN with the responsibility of defending the entire eastern seaboard and Southern Seaboard Development Project. The Second Air Defence Regiment, based at Songkhla, was then formed the following year. Some analysts believe that this element will eventually grow to a strength of up to 15,000 personnel. * The First Air Defence Regiment: their mission is to provide anti-aircraft warfare for the northern Gulf of Thailand with three anti-aircraft battalions. * The Second Air Defence Regiment: to provide anti-aircraft warfare for the southern Gulf of Thailand and Andaman Sea with three anti-aircraft battalions. * The First Coastal Defence Regiment: has three artillery battalions. * Two Air and Coastal Defence Command and Control Centers. * Air and Coastal Defence Supporting Regiment: one transportation battalion, one communications battalion, one maintenance battalion. Organization of the Air and Coastal Defense Command. Air and Coastal Defense Command Headquarters. * Air and Coastal Defense Command Headquarters Company. * ' Air and Coastal Defense Training Center.' ** Air and Coastal Defense School. * Air and Coastal Defense Operations Center. ** 1st Air and Coastal Defense Operations Center Region. *** 1st Control and Reporting Center. *** 2nd Control and Reporting Center. ** 2nd Air and Coastal Defense Operations Center Region. *** 1st Control and Reporting Center. *** 2nd Control and Reporting Center. * 1st Air Defense Regiment. ** 11th Air Defense Battalion. ** 12th Air Defense Battalion. ** 13th Air Defense Battalion. * 2nd Air Defense Regiment. ** 21st Air Defense Battalion. ** 22nd Air Defense Battalion. ** 23rd Air Defense Battalion. * 1st Coastal Defense Regiment. ** 11th Coastal Defense Battalion. ** 12th Coastal Defense Battalion. ** 13th Coastal Defense Battalion. * Combat Logistics and Support Regiment. ** Transportation Battalion. ** Medical Battalion. ** Communications and Electronics Battalion. ** Repair and Maintenance Battalion. ** 1st Headquarters Annex. ** 2nd Headquarters Annex. ** 3rd Headquarters Annex. Equipment Field artillery Anti Aircraft Artillery See also * Royal Thai Navy * Royal Thai Marine Corps * 1st Infantry Division (Thailand) * 2nd Infantry Division (Thailand) * 5th Infantry Division (Thailand) * 7th Infantry Division (Thailand) * 9th Infantry Division (Thailand) * 15th Infantry Division (Thailand) Notes External links * * English information on the Air and Coastal Defense Command Category:Military of Thailand Category:Military units and formations established in 1991 Category:Royal Thai Navy